


Helicopter

by poisonivory



Series: Go Vikings! [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony Stark always liked to start the school year by making an entrance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helicopter

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a collaborative Avengers high school AU series. Profoundly silly. I have no idea how much more of this there will be.

Tony Stark always liked to start the school year by making an entrance. He thought of it as a good way to let the other kids know exactly where they stood right off the bat.

Freshman year he arrived in a candy apple red stretch limo, complete with hot tub. It was a cold September that year, so no one was actually _using_ the hot tub, but he felt he’d still made his point.

Sophomore year he managed to convince his father that getting his license early would help him learn to be more responsible, and Howard Stark managed to convince Mayor Odinson that certain state regulations could be fudged or overlooked, and long story short Tony wound up being the youngest kid in the county to be granted a full driver’s license. He pulled up in the most scorchingly hot convertible money could buy and by the end of the day had six girls’ phone numbers slipped into his locker. That was a good day.

Junior year he…“borrowed” his dad’s helicopter. Unfortunately, that was the day after Steve Rogers returned from Camp Erskine.

Apparently “Erskine” was Fake Native American for “ring of illegal steroid pushers,” because Rogers, who used to come up to Tony’s collarbone – and Tony’s collarbone was not very high – had abruptly grown several feet upwards and outwards and now looked like he could bench press Volstagg, the football team’s chief bruiser. Or maybe Volstagg’s truck. When Tony landed the helicopter on the football field, instead of the admiring crowd he’d expected, he found only Happy and Rhodey, who already knew his dad had a helicopter and thus _so_ didn’t count.

Even Pepper had betrayed him – the unkindest cut of all. Tony found her in the east wing, cooing at some blond set of pectorals Tony’d never see before. There was a fleet of girls crowding around Sir Pecsalot, but Pepper, bless her tenacious heart, had pushed her way to the front.

“So it was like a boot camp?” she was saying. “I mean, I went to horseback riding camp for two summers in middle school, but I didn’t come back looking so jacked.”

Blondie McBiceps blushed. The girls cooed. Tony made a mental note to learn how to blush on command. “Well, it was founded in World War II as a military training facility, so there’s basic training every morning, so…sort of, I guess? Dr. Erskine says…”

“Pepper!” Tony interrupted. “What a surprise to see you here. And not on the football field. There was some sort of event out there this morning, very exciting, so sorry you all missed it – ”

Pepper glared at him. “Tony, I’m kind of in the middle of a conversation here and – ”

Tony was not above piggybacking on someone else’s spotlight. He extended a hand to Tall, Blond, and Boring. “So I see. Tony Stark. Nice to meet you, Side Part.”

Captain Whitebread raised an oddly-familiar eyebrow. “Tony, I know you. We’ve been going to school together for two years.”

Tony blinked. “Say again?”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “This is Steve Rogers, genius boy.”

Tony blinked again, then held his hands out as a rudimentary measuring tool. “This is like _three_ Steve Rogerses. Are you his older cousin? Did you eat him?”

Rogers shrugged, and in that nebbish gesture Tony finally saw the kid who hunched in the first row of all of his classes, sketchbook sticking out of a patched backpack. “Just jogging and push-ups.”

Tony shook his head. “Oh, no. Jogging and push-ups don’t do…this.” He gestured towards the yardage that was Rogers’ shoulders. “What was it? Dark magic? You hire some back alley surgeon to put your head on someone else’s body? Or just ‘roiding like crazy?” He leaned in confidentally. “This Erskine. He got the good stuff?”

Rogers’ eyes narrowed. “Sorry, Tony, no illegal substances, just hard work. But I guess you wouldn’t know about that, would you?”

“Ooooooh,” said the crowd. Rhodey actually laughed, the bastard.

So did Pepper. “Oh, you’re fun now, Steve! You’re sitting at our table at lunch.” She looped her arm through his and tugged him down the hall just as the bell rang. The crowd dispersed, even Happy and Rhodey, leaving Tony standing in the middle of the hall alone, the keys to his helicopter dangling from his index finger.

And that was the day Tony knew he had to destroy Steve Rogers.


End file.
